Shenanigans Episode 139
]] ]] Recap Shenanigans is just about empty today except the 3 people that make up the party, the band on the stage, and the bar staff. It is Wizold Mann's 100 birthday today and he wants to go out adventuring one last time. This week's quest giver comes into the tavern. It an elderly wizard who needs a group of mercenaries for a mission. The elderly wizard scried an egg falling from the sky. He already sent one adventurer after the egg, but he didn't return, so he is hiring the party to go after the egg. It created a sideways crater called a "cave". The party and the elderly wizard argue for a while over payment and about ownership laws, before setting out to the cave 12 miles away South-West. The party head into the woods. They stop at midday for lunch and meet a magical talking owl who claims to have a broken wing. Tom goes to heal the wing, but the Owl says they aren't really injured, and it was a test. The owl is kindly to the party because they passed the test and helps lead them towards the cave. The group travel deeper in the woods and encounter a giant Stag Beetle. The party climb a tree to avoid the beetle. The party are led to a crater where the cave is. The cave is a shaft going into the ground. At the mouth of the cave the party find a severed hand, which Wizold determines was flung from within the cave. They go down the angled passageway, and eventually arrive at the egg in a part of the passage that is flat and not on an incline. The party try talking at the egg, and nothing happenms. Arlen throws a rock at the egg and nothing happens. Arlen goes to pick up the egg and the egg breaks open and a Xenomorph jumps out and onto Arlen's face and forces a tube down Arlen's throat. Wizold Mann casts Nahal's Reckless Dweomer and causes the reverse of the Tongues Spell to go off. The Alien implants the egg in Arlen's stomach, before the alien is ripped off his face, spilling acid around him. The party kill the small alien, but they hear breathing from behind them. A full sized Xenomorph comes out and knocks Arlen unconscious, then knocks Wizold away. Wizold flees as Tom throws a net over the alien, then flees as well, trying to drag Arlen away. The Alien breaks out of the net. Tom heals Alen up and they both flee as Tom Tiki attacks the alien. The alien catches up and knocks out Alren and Tom. Wizold manages to escape, and gets the Owl to show him the way back to Bergshire. He meets with the Elderly Wizard and tells him what happened. The Elderly Wizard is disappointed and storms off. Arlen and Tom wake up, stuck to the wall, covered in goo. Then an alien busts out of their chests, killing them. Experiance 0 exp Each Significant NPCs *Elderly Wizard - Hired Party to retreive an egg that fell from the sky. *Rodger Pete Tom Keith - Magical Talking Owl the party befriends on their journey *Front-of-the-head Embracer Alien - Alien that fell from the sky *Xenomorph - Full Size Alien Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes